Sunnydale Potters
by SlayerGal93
Summary: The Hellmouth cast collides with a piece of rock removing a 14 year old memory charm. When they go to catch up with family, can they pick up from where they were?
1. A Piece of Rock

Disclaimer: I do not own any one in this story and I never will. The Story line is mine as well as all the ideas.

Summary: The Hellmouth cast collides with a piece of rock removing a 14 year old memory charm. When they go to catch up with family, can they pick up from where they were?

"Willow we have to get out of here, now!" Buffy screamed. The roof around them was collapsing and fast. The ubervamps around them realized what was happening. The ubervamps were few in number and did not wand to lose any more. They ran out of the place like cheetah's hunting their prey.

"Buffy come on! You too!" Xander said. The scaredy cat of the group was really scared now. This was a live or die situtation.

Buffy staked the vampire she was holding, and ran towards her two best friends. Together they ran out of the building. As soon as they were outside, the building started to collaspe. Pieces of the roof came flying towards them. Willow tried to put up a shield and suceeds.

The shield though was a little too late. A couple pieces of rock came and hit them all on the head. They tried to stay conscious but the darkness overwhelmed their visions. When the Sunnydale crew collasped, a 14 year old memory charm was removed. The 3 friends were notwho they thought they were.

"James!" yelled Lily as the door blasted open. Standing at the door was Lord Voldemort. Lily stood protectivly in front ofher two twin children. "No! Not Harry and Buffy. Please not them."

"Move aside you silly girl." Voldemort said, wand pointed out. "Do you want me to send you with your beloved husband, Potter?"

"Please, not Harry and Buffy." Lily continued to stand in front of the crib where her two kids were crying.

"Very well. _Acclaro Parvus!" _Lily fell down, though if you looked closley you could see her body shrinking and still moving. Lily was alive, but not in her own body.

Voldemort pointed his wand towards the twins. Both were crying for there mom and dad. He couldn't take the noise any longer and wanted to get this over with. "_Avada Kevara!"_

Willow woke with a start, "James!" At the same time Xander also was getting up to help Willow, "Lily?" Buffy on the other hand just stood up and was very confused. "Mom? Dad? Willow? Xander? Boy did I hit my head hard."

Authors Note: Sorry for cutting it off there. If you hit the little review button a couple of times, I'll make sure to update sooner. My other story will be updated soon. Thanks!


	2. WHAT!

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with school and music and girl scouts ect. I hope you like the story!

Time Line: I am going to make it during the end of season 7 for Buffy and the gang, but their ages will change. It will be during Harry's 5th year about the time Harry goes into the Department of Mysteries.

Disclaimers: As usual I do not own anything, but I wish I did.

_Previously on Sunnydale Potters:_

_"Move aside you silly girl." Voldemort said, wand pointed out. "Do you want me to send you with your beloved husband, Potter?"_

_"Please, not Harry and Buffy." Lily continued to stand in front of the crib where her two kids were crying._

_"Very well. Acclaro Parvus!" Lily fell down, though if you looked closley you could see her body shrinking and still moving. Lily was alive, but not in her own body._

_Voldemort pointed his wand towards the twins. Both were crying for there mom and dad. He couldn't take the noise any longer and wanted to get this over with. "Avada Kevara!"_

_Willow woke with a start, "James!" At the same time Xander also was getting up to help Willow, "Lily?" Buffy on the other hand just stood up and was very confused. "Mom? Dad? Willow? Xander? Boy did I hit my head hard."_

"Willow, whats going on?" Buffy looked on as Willow and Xander stepped towards each other and started to kiss. "OK, not to be rude and all, but I thought you two weren't together?"

"Oh Buffy... BUFFY!" Willow and Xander ran foward and grabbed Buffy in a big hug. "We were so worried about you."

"Yeah so care to explain to me why the two of you were kissing?" Buffy asked. "Cause I'm sure that you two weren't together before we got hit."

"Buffy you might want to sit down." Buffy sat down and waited for the rest of the explanation. "You see Buffy, there is a whole other world out there that knows of demons and vampires. They are called the wizarding world. They have there own money, own stores, own school..."

"Then why weren't you invited Willow. You're a witch." Buffy said.

"Willow wasn't accepted because she is a Wicca." Xander said. "The wizarding world is made up of witches and wizards that use wands. Now about 14 years ago, there was a evil wizard named Voldemort. He killed anybody who wouln't join his side. Then a prophecy was foretold."

"Basically it said that twin siblings would defeat Voldemort." Willow stated. "The twins were only 1 years old. They were the son and daughterof Lily and James Potter. The Potter's went into hiding, but that didn't last long. A friend of the Potter's informed Voldemort where the Potter's were hiding. He came on Halloween night to kill the twins before he could kill him. Unfortunatly for him, a form of ancient magic was done, and Voldemort died."

"So wait, what happened to the Potter's? Did they die too?" Buffy asked.

"No, Voldemort for some reason, didn't kill them. He only made them younger. See in that year he created a new spell to make people younger and stay younger, no one knows why he did."

"As for the Potter's, they were sent back in time with their daughter 7 years so they wouldn't have to live with the burden of being young again. Their son was sent to live with his aunt and uncle for the wizarding world needed someone to save them."

"So, what does that have to do with us? I mean I'm not a witch."

Willow smiled and replied, "Well you see Buffy, Xander and I are James and Lily Potter. When that rock hit our heads, I guess that returned our memories to us. And Buffy you are our daughter. Also you have a twin brother, Harry."

"WHAT!"

Authors Note: Enjoy pressing that little purple button down there :).


End file.
